Sueños Harmony!
by Irene Bicho
Summary: - ¿Puedes tu controlar lo que sueñas, Hermione? - Respuesta al Drabble nº71 de lPdF. Pasen, lean y disfruten.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, excepto la trama. Es solo mía.  
**RATING: **K+  
**GENERO:** Romance/Friendship.  
**PAREJA:** Harry & Hermione.

* * *

**..SUEÑOS..**

* * *

- Harry… Harry… ¡Harry! -Gritó Hermione zarandeando a su amigo.  
- ¡Aaah! -Harry despertó alarmado ante los gritos de la chica- ¿Qué diablos pasa, Hermione?  
- Eso mismo me pregunto yo, mira por donde -Le replicó-. Estabas hablando en sueños, Harry. Decías muchas tonterías y… Me preocupe.  
- ¿Qué estaba diciendo? -Preguntó el moreno, repentinamente asustado. Llevaba semanas soñando con su amiga, con esos ojos miel y esos labios tan… "Oh, no, Harry. Es tu amiga, ¿recuerdas? A-M-I-G-A. Nada más".  
- Pues… Decías algo sobre… La miel… Y los besos… -Se sonrojó enormemente y paró de hablar.  
- ¿No escuchaste más? -Preguntó, blanco como la cera.  
- No… Eh… Solo eso.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre los dos. Harry, observándola, empezó a recordar como se había enamorado de ella. Luego de la lucha, los dos amigos se habían instalado en Grimmauld Place, ya que Hermione carecía de domicilio propio. Harry dormía en la habitación de Sirius y para Hermione habían arreglado debidamente la de Regulus. No trabajaban, ya que ambos se mantenían con el dinero de Harry y se merecían uno o dos años de descanso, sin complicaciones. Mucha gente pensaba que eran pareja, pero ambos aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad que se les daba para negarlo. Por que era cierto: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger nunca serían pareja. El chico nunca se atrevería a decirle lo que sentía a su amiga, eran demasiados años de amistad como para estropearlos con tres simples palabras. "Yo te quiero… Yo te quiero…"  
- ¿Harry? -Susurró Hermione mientras miraba a los ojos verdes que tenía ante ella.  
- Perdona, Hermione, no te estaba oyendo. ¿Qué decías? -Inquirió el moreno, sonriendo.  
- Harry, yo no he hablado. Eres tu el que lo ha hecho -Dijo, tímidamente.  
- ¿Qué? -"Oh, mierda, Potter, ¿cómo has sido capaz de pensar en voz alta?"- Y… ¿Qué he dicho, Herms?  
- Tu has… Has dicho… Que… -Hermione balbuceaba, nerviosa- Que me querías.  
- ¡Oh, joder! -Exclamó- Bueno, tarde o temprano tendrías que enterarte -Dijo con resignación, encogiéndose de hombros.

El silencio de Hermione cayó sobre Harry como un jarro de agua fría. ¿Tan extraño era que se hubiera enamorado de ella?  
- Harry.  
- ¿Si, Herms?  
- Yo también te quiero -Confesó, antes de abrazarlo y darle un beso en los labios. Suave, lento, cálido.  
- He soñado tantas veces con esto -Sonrió Harry, al separarse, acariciando su cabello castaño.  
- Tú… ¿Estabas soñando conmigo? -Una sonrisa de superioridad cruzó el rostro de la castaña.  
- ¿Y que es tan raro? ¡No lo hice queriendo! -Se defendió Harry como un niño de tres años.  
- ¡Ya, claro, Potter! Fue un accidente, ¿no? -La castaña estalló en carcajadas, aun en el regazo del chico.  
- ¡No fue queriendo! ¿Puedes tú controlar lo que sueñas, Hermione?  
- Oh, no te enfades, mi vida -El moreno sonrió ante ese nombre-. Yo también sueño contigo, cada día.  
- ¿Entonces con que derecho te burlas de mi? -Le reclamó, falsamente enfurruñado.  
- Es que yo no intento negarlo como una niña pequeña -Le dio un beso corto en los labios-. ¿Sabes? Te ves muy tierno cuando te enfadas.

Harry sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante para rozar sus labios otra vez contra los de la chica, pero el timbre sonó en el momento justo y la chica se levantó de un salto.  
- ¡Correo! -Exclamó, divertida por la cara de decepción de su novio. Salió a toda prisa de la habitación para recibir a las lechuzas. Volvió a asomar la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y dijo- Harry…  
- ¿Si, Herms?  
- Te quiero -Sonrió.  
- Y yo a ti.  
- Desde siempre -Aseguró ella.  
- Y para siempre -Le prometió él.

La chica volvió a salir del dormitorio. Harry suspiró y se volvió a recostar en la cama, incapaz de creerse su suerte. Hermione no solo era su mejor amiga, la que le había acompañado en todas sus aventuras; ahora también era una mujer maravillosa que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida.

* * *

**N.A: **Reviews, tomatazos… Dale al GO!


End file.
